See You Again
by RainbowVeins1612
Summary: "I swear the sun shone a little brighter when he smiled." Clementine was born in Amity but had always known she would leave when the time came for her to choose her own path. Clem had always had a word to say and a rule to break until the day she met Four, for the first time in her life, Clementine was speechless and she couldn't wait to see him again.


My mother didn't enjoy scolding me, though she did it often enough. Once again I stood in front of her trying to look apologetic but the grin on my face was hard to hide. "Oh Clementine what's it going to take for you to follow our rules?" She looked at me with pity but I didn't need her to feel sorry for me, I enjoyed defying Amity's rules. "I don't know Mummy," I replied, "I just have a heart that will never be tamed."

She let me off with a warning this time and she told me I'd have to help with food delivery tomorrow morning. It was a light punishment for my crime so even though I was not a morning person, I didn't object.

While Amity didn't have anyone who was formally in charge we did have those who were higher up in our ranks. My mother was one of those people, I knew she'd probably used her influence to gain me a lighter punishment when it had been put up for discussion - which was our style of voting that took a ridiculous amount of time longer than necessary.

I left her gaze and rushed outside into the sun, I liked being in the light but I couldn't stand the heat that came with it. "Clementine!" My best friend Lola bounded over, a look of worry plastered on her face. Most of the people in my faction turned and ran in the other direction when they saw me coming. Not Lola, she was as Amity as they came, she was all about love and kindness and God knows why she loved me so much, I couldn't stand the everybody loves everybody image our faction produced.

She dragged me into a hug, I only fought her off a little, hugs were not my thing, especially when it was so warm. "What's the punishment this time?" She asked and I grinned at her. "Guess who's joining you in food delivery?" I replied and the look on her face turned to one of pure dread, she obviously remembered the last time I'd been on food delivery. I hadn't enjoyed being woken so early so in protest I had slit holes in each of the sacks we used to transport food, by the time we'd reached the fence half the supply was on the dusty trail behind us. I'd been put in solitary after that one.

I assured my friend I had not planned anything mischievous for our journey tomorrow. She looked like she didn't believe and she had every right not to. I didn't plan I was spontaneous and that's what worried her.

In the end Lola changed the subject, "Are you nervous about our choosing ceremony next week?" She asked as we began walking, no particular destination in mind.

I shrugged, "No, are you?" I returned her own question to her and she nodded. I didn't know why she was nervous, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Lola would be picking Amity. So I asked her, "Why are you nervous?" And she stopped walking and pulled me to face her. "It's not going to be the same here without you."

I should have known that she'd been worried about me, even my own mother knew I wasn't staying here - she was pretty relieved about it actually. I hadn't yet decided where I was going but hopefully my test results would figure that out for me. I smiled down at Lola, I had always been quite tall, "Even when I leave you'll still be my best friend, forever and always." I told her, I couldn't be certain about it but I'd say anything to reassure her.

* * *

It was early when Lola came to get me, even mother wouldn't attempt to wake me this early on a morning. Lola on the other hand wasn't afraid to pour a glass of water over my head when I refused to move. I sprang up from my bed half my hair dripping wet, I could have murdered her but she knew I wouldn't, instead I glared at her and she giggled. "C'mon Clem, we're leaving soon." I groaned but did as I was told and began to get dressed, orange was not my colour, it clashed with the fiery mess that was my hair and I refused to wear it. Instead I'd managed to find more than my fair share of blue jeans among the clothes that were available to us, they weren't much better but it lessened the chances of someone calling me a carrot as they had done when I was little and mother had insisted I wear orange.

Outside small groups of Amity people were loading trucks with sacks of food, Lola lead me to the truck at the back of the queue, she climbed in the back first and offered me a hand up, loud groans filled the back of the truck and I smiled to myself as one boy said "Who let the wildcard come?" Obviously not pleased. We took seats in between that boy and another on the benches that were provided. It was stiflingly warm in the back of the truck and they always packed too many people into one. Moments later and the door was closed cutting off what little breeze had been flowing into the truck. The engine started and we were off. The journey was only about half an hour but it felt like forever. I couldn't breathe, I hated being shut in like this. Lola's hand rested reassuringly on my shoulder and it calmed me a little. When we parked and the engine switched off I was the first out of my seat, barging towards the front to be out first. As soon as the door was opened I jumped out of the truck taking in deep gulps of air.

* * *

I got stuck on separation, splitting up the crops we provided according to faction. I always found it weird how the different factions all ate different food, I didn't see why we couldn't all just eat what we wanted too but that was another rule, you ate what you got.

The good thing about being stuck on separation was that Lola was stuck there too and she had no problem letting me slack off.

"C'mon, you could at least pretend to be doing something helpful." I was sat on table Lola was working on, splitting food into different crates, each labelled with a faction. I shrugged in reply, around us other members of Amity did different tasks, none of which were any more entertaining than our own, scattered around were a few members from other Factions, they were here to collect their food.

"Hey is this crate ready to go?" A voice asked and I turned to see who it was, it was a Dauntless boy and boy was he handsome. He had dark hair and even though I was sitting down it was still obvious that he was taller than I was. I swear my heart stopped beating. I meant to tell him that he'd have to wait just like everybody else but I couldn't find the words, for the first time in my life I was actually speechless. I looked at the floor as I stuttered over the words, it felt like all the air had left my lungs.

"Are you okay?" He asked and even though I wasn't looking at him I could tell he was looking at me funny. "Oh I guess she's just being Clementine." Lola said with a smile, "You can take that crate it's all done." The boy smiled - I swear the sun shone a little bright when he did that - and said his thanks before taking the crate away to put on the Dauntless truck. I looked at Lola and she blinked back at me, "Who was that?" I asked finally able to talk, Lola shrugged, "They call him Four, he's on pick up every so often."

I decided then and there that I would be on food delivery every morning from then on and next time I would redeem myself and talk to the guy. I couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

_Oooh first chapters are always so exciting and make me nervous 'cause they're usually terrible. This one was just kinda setting it up so that they'd met it does get better I promise! Thanks for reading, review if you can I like to know where I'm going wrong or if you actually enjoyed it!:L Anyways thanks again **~RainbowVeins**_


End file.
